Ent
Normal: Hard: |spawn = Opaque blocks with a large enough block space. |behavior = Neutral |tamable = No |common drops = Oak ent: Stick (0-15) Oak Wood (0-15) Oak Sapling (0-15) Birch ent: Stick (0-15) Birch Wood (0-15) Birch Sapling (0-15) |rare drops = None |added = v6.1.0 DEVR1 |image = |health points = |sounds = Attack: |experience = 1-3}} Ents are tall neutral mobs that can plant non-solid blocks (flowers, ferns, mushrooms, saplings, grass). Spawning Natural generation Ents spawn on grass blocks at light levels of 9 or more with a large enough block space above. They often spawn in groups of 4 during world generation. 'Appearance' Ents are very tall mobs based on ents from the Lord of the Rings trilogy. They are tall, tree-like beings with long, slender arms. They are almost humanoid-like, and have leaf blocks on their head, which makes them resemble Minecraft trees; ents can be seen from a quite a distance due to their size. Drops 'Oak ent' Oak ents drop between 0-15 sticks, 0-15 oak saplings or 0-15 oak logs upon death. 'Birch ent' Birch ents drop from 0 to 15 sticks, 0 to 15 birch saplings or 0 to 15 birch logs. Ents also drop 1 to 3 experience if killed by the player or a tamed wolf. Behavior Ents appear to wander around aimlessly, avoiding cliffs high enough to cause fall damage (despite being immune to such damage) and staying out of water. If an ent is provoked, it will attack and throw the player up into the air, which can cause severe fall damage when you land, possibly killing you. Ents are invulnerable to all forms of damage except for axes. They are protective of trees and will engage if you cut one down near an ent. Ents have the ability to create a 3x3 square of non-solid blocks (flowers, mushrooms, saplings, grass and ferns). This ability will replace any blocks in the 3x3 area, and also attracts small creatures. Tactics *Ents, unlike other mobs, are invulnerable to damage, making attempts to kill them with a sword or bow useless. Their only weakness is an axe. *Keep your distance from the ent after attacking it with an axe. *Having boots enchanted with Feather Falling is recommended to reduce fall damage after being thrown up by an ent. Variants There are currently 2 different types of ents. Trivia * Ents are the tallest mobs in Mo' Creatures. Even fully grown mammoths, ogres, and fully formed big golems are dwarfed by its size. * Despite the drops from ents being rather resourceful, it's not really worth the risk of dying to get some sticks, logs and saplings. You can get more of these from trees than you can by killing ents. Killing ents with an axe also uses up its durability more. * Ents can be seen from quite a distance due to their size. * Ents are not affected by the /killall command. * When an ent attacks the player, it makes the same 'ramming' sound as male goats when they fight each other. *If left alone for a while, it is possible for an ent to make a small forest consisting of birch and/or oak trees. Gallery Ent flora.png|Trees and flowers that were planted by ents. The trees grew from saplings that they planted. Ent upside down.png|An upside down ent. Category:Mobs Category:Neutral mobs Category:Untamable mobs